


Cater to You

by seungsols



Series: Books, Beer, and Bachelor Degrees [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol always tends to Jihoon. One day, Jihoon decided he would switch that up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cater to You

**Author's Note:**

> Because tsundere!Jihoon seems about right? Based on the song by Destiny’s Child.

Being roommates with your significant other is truly a blessing. Well, at least that’s what happens when your significant other is Choi Seungcheol.

Jihoon was spoiled, one could say. In fact, a lot of his friends would say he is definitely spoiled rotten but Seungcheol.

Seungcheol is such a sweetheart. Even before dating, Seungcheol made sure to always make sure Jihoon got home safely after their dates, he had a good night’s sleep when he texted Jihoon in the mornning, and even packed an extra snack in his bag if Jihoon got hungry during school.

Jihoon didn’t really think much about this. All of his friends pointed out that Seungcheol was trying to shower him with love and affection because he really likes Jihoon, which was true. Seungcheol was head over heels for Jihoon. Scratch that, he still is. 

Three years into their relationship, with the two of them now in university, Seungcheol still continues to tend to Jihoon. In fact, the two stayed with each other, sharing an apartment together at the beginning of their second year.

Jihoon wasn’t a messy person, keeping to himself in his room and his side of the shared space. But even so, Seungcheol cleaned after him. He placed Jihoon’s shoes neatly by the entrance, stacked his composition sheets on the coffee table neatly, and even fluffed the pillows in Jihoon’s bedroom.

And it’s not that Jihoon didn’t appreciate it. In fact, Jihoon was very thankful for Seungcheol’s act of services. He noticed how hard his boyfriend catered to him and felt a bit guilty seeing him work so hard. While asking Seungcheol why he does it so much, Seungcheol always answered with a smile and a kiss.

There were times where Jihoon kept insisting that Seungcheol didn’t need to do any of this for him, but Seungcheol just responds with a laugh and does everything anyway.

This continued on and Jihoon continued to feel bad for his boyfriend doing so much for him.

It’s not that Jihoon didn’t want to do stuff for Seungcheol as well. He tried, but it wasn’t his love language. He doesn’t know how to do what Seungcheol does. He doesn’t even have the time to do such things because he was always back at his music studio.

Whenever he came back at ungodly hours into the night, the apartment was already tidied up. Walking into his bedroom, his bed was made and all of his clothes were off of the floor and in the laundry basket near his bedside. 

However, the day that Jihoon could finally repay Seungcheol back came when Jihoon was free from his compositions and could relax in his living room while waiting for Seungcheol to come back from a meeting.

Sitting on the couch, Jihoon figured he could try to show his appreciation to his boyfriend, even if he was bad at it.

He stood up and took a glance at the place. It was spotless, not a stain in sight, and nothing was out of place. He slowly walked to their shared bathroom to scan it as well. Nothing needed cleaning. Their toothbrushes were together in the cup near the sink, the sink was white and sleek, and the floors were free of debris.

Maybe Seungcheol’s bedroom needed some cleaning, Jihoon thought. He made his way over and was shocked to see how disorganized the older’s bedroom was. 

“Wow,” Jihoon mouthed as he opened the door all the way, bumping it into a mountain of clothes. The bed’s sheets were sprawled onto the floor, the desk held scattered pieces of notes and magazines, and there were clothes everywhere.

Jihoon groaned, a bit annoyed that he had so much to clean, and a bit sad that Seungcheol cleaned every other part of their apartment except his own bedroom. Gosh, his boyfriend did too much for him.

It took a bit of time and effort, but Jihoon managed to organize the room.

He wiped the sweat off of his face and took a glance at his work while putting his hands to his hips. He sighed in content, a job well done, he thought.

Opening the door, he walked to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water in the fridge.

Just as he shut the door, he heard the door at the foyer begin to unlock. He peaked his head out of the kitchen doorway and smiled as he saw an exhausted Seungcheol enter their apartment.

“Hey,” Jihoon greeted as Seungcheol smiled at the shorter one before crashing onto the couch. He shook his head as he approached the couch to look at Seungcheol.

Normally, Jihoon would just bid his boyfriend a good night and head off to his room. But tonight, he wanted to do something different.

Seungcheol was passed out. Jihoon carefully knelt down and sighs while glancing at his boyfriend. He seemed exhausted, but happy to be back home as he was breathing softly.

Jihoon crawled over to Seungcheol’s legs and untie before he took off the shoes Seungcheol forgot to place at the foyer. After doing so, Jihoon went back and noticed Seungcheol was laying on his stomach now, face facing the back of couch.

He snickered before heading to the older’s room to grab the blanket he just folded off of the be and out of the room to lay on top of the sleeping Seungcheol.

Bending down, Jihoon kissed the top of Seungcheol’s head. “You worked hard today,” he whispered as he heard the other snore. He chuckled. “Ah, you work hard every day.” Jihoon leaned in to kiss his nose. “Thank you for everything.”

Seungcheol smiles after the kiss, but let’s out another snore. He’s still asleep, Jihoon thinks.

Jihoon kneels down and pecks Seungcheol’s lips softly before standing up straight and looking down in adoration. “I love you.”

He soon heads to his bedroom for a night’s rest. Seungcheol may not see what Jihoon did for him, but Jihoon doesn’t mind. It didn’t matter if Seungcheol noticed or not. He just wanted to reciprocate Seungcheol’s love. And this would be the start of Jihoon catering to his catering boyfriend.


End file.
